NHLBI Investigators and their projects Adelstein Quantitation of the relative amounts of nonmuscle myosin II isoforms (II-A, II-B, and II-C) in various mammalian organs and cell lines; Characterization of the role of NMM II isoforms in focal adhesions and identifying novel binding partners to NMM II isoforms Anderson Phosphorylation of Claudin-2 on serine 208 promotes membrane retention and reduces trafficking to lysosomes Balaban Mitochondrial proteome; Acid-labile phosphorylation; Mitochondrial protein panel Burg High NaCl-induced changes in phosphorylation of the osmoprotective transcription factor TonEBP; Peptide affinity to identify proteins that bind to NFAT5 Cannon Nitration of ApoA-I Cao Lipolysis induced protein secretion Chen (iPSC Core) Seleneproteomics Chung Identification of phosphorylation sites on HSP90 Donaldson Proteins associated with endocytic cargo proteins Finkel Targeted acetylation on RIP1 Geller Signaling mechanism of CSPG on axonal outgrowth inhibition (quantitative phosphoproteomics approach) Hogg Protein identification and relative quantification in affinity purified mRNP complexes Hwang Proteomic differences in mitochondria from p53 KO mice Kato Sickle cell proteomics Knepper Kinase specificity profiling using LC-MS/MS; Global profiling of protein half-lives in cultured collecting duct cells using SILAC; iTRAQ-based quantitation of vasopressin-regulated phosphoproteins; Quantitative analysis of apical plasma membrane in mpkCCD cells in response to vasopressin using SILAC; SUMOylation differences after vasopressin treatment Levine S Proteomic profiling of exosomes derived from immature dendritic cells; Differential proteomics in lungs of ovalbumin-challenged asthmatic mice; Kinetics of ADAM9 and TACE cleavage in TNFR1 shedding Levine R Identification of methionine sulfoxide modification Manganiello Identification of mitochondrial signalosome and differences between WT and PDE3B KO heart after ischemia/reperfusion injury Milgram Interacting proteins with sorting nexin 27 in kidney epithelial lysate Moss Characterization of ADP ribosylation; Identification of ARH1 target proteins Murphy Identification of cyclophilin D binding partners; SNO quantitation SNO-RAC; Acetylation and ubiquitination differences as a consequence of ischemia/reperfusion or ischemic preconditioning; Nitrosylation occupancy measurement by using cys-TMT Pohl Relative protein differences in halothane treated liver Puertollano De-phosphorylation of TFEB in lysosomal biogenesis Remaley Peptide 5A analogs and its intake by LDL Rusan Plk4 kinase partners and activity; PLP binding partners; Centrosomal protein and PTMs identification Sack Identification of Pink1 interacting proteins; Acetylation in SIRT3 and SIRT5 KO mice; Ubiquitination; Targeted lipidomics Zhao KD of PAKs and its effect on H4 phosphorylation